


He Makes Me Coffee (Ch. 9's S3X Now Up!)

by TheRomanDweller



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanDweller/pseuds/TheRomanDweller
Summary: A modern coffee shop au where Peter (from Spider Man Homecoming) is the barrista and Tony Stark asks him out almost everyday to no avail





	1. Chocolate Caramel Frappucino

Tony Stark, dressed smartly in his Dark Gray Burberry Suit, with his facial hair, beard, moustache and _All_  trimmed to perfection, walked into the Coffee Bean coffee house.  
  
The whole coffee house populace stopped and stared. Many mouths were agape in awe, and some were shamelessly staring.  
  
He wore his sleek limited edition, Oakley aviator sunglasses.   
  
The arrogance and sophistication oozed from every nook and cranny of his being. His stature was that of dominance and power. He _is_ Tony stark after all.  
  
Everyone was impressed and excited, _well_...almost everyone except for the young high school barista stationed perfectly behind the counter.   
  
He dared not to look directly at the direction of the customer approaching. Peter, the smart, cool, calm,collected barista knew exactly who just walked in and he knew he didn’t have to look up to know that his life was going to be a little more sh*tty today.  
  
Apparently, after Tony had a sip of Pepper's Caramel Chocolate Frappucino he was hooked. He wanted to know where the angelic tasting beverage came from and when he heard of “Coffee Bean” he called his Accounts Manager and invested millions in stocks for the Coffee company.   
  
Peter Parker’s life had seemingly been one string of unfortunate events, or maybe, if someone looks at it differently, a string of very fortunate events.  
  
One (1.) his job happened to be at Coffee Bean, (2) he was promoted as head barista in a couple of months and (3) the Coffee house was right next to the Stark Towers.   
  
And so when Tony found out that there was a Coffee bean right next door, he was thrilled and a little surprised. But the thing with billionaires is that they almost always never notice the places where regular people frequented.   
  
Peter sighed, his back was to the approaching customer. He dared not greet him or ask him his order. It was almost like the young worker was playing hard to get, but in truth, he was annoyed and a little unamused to be serving Tony  
  
The rush hour from lunchtime died down. So there were little customers in the coffee house. Peter pretended to not have heard the _nervous cough_ of the arrogant man right in front of him.  
  
He leaned his lower back casually against the clean, sleek granite counter-top of the bar.   
  
“Chocolate caramel frappucino please. No sugar. Almond Coconut substitute, and a dash of chocolate powder. Make it snappy.” Tony ordered, as if he owned the place. Well...technically he had the majority shares in the company, so that makes him the owner of the company.   
  
Peter smiled, turned around, and when he was turned around he slightly sighed, gritted his teeth, and muttered lowly some expletives under his breath.  
  
He made the drink in silence while he could clearly see the obvious way Tony Stark checked him out. Tony, unabashedly,unashamedly, ogled, and stared with his eyes. He had a sultry look about him every time he tried to _secretly_ check out the lithe, petite, and toned barista right in front of him.   
  
The blender whirred while it crushed the concoction being prepared. Peter leaned against the counter again as he looked off to the far distance. He tried to avoid Tony’s gaze as much as he could.  
  
“So tell me minimum-wage worker, do you have any plans tonight? And do you know what you’d like for dinner” the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist asked confidentially but Peter simply sighed and rolled his eyes.   
  
“For the tenth time Mr. Stark, I have work until closing. And no _I DO_ have plans for tonight. As cool as the offer sounds, I can’t, I have homework tonight….” Peter said, his tone impatient, condescending, and a little sarcastic.   
  
“Kid, you did not jut say that” Tony responded with disbelief. But then again, he knew and expected the same answer from the kid. _No big deal, he’ll try again tomorrow._  
  
“Chocolate Caramel frappucino. No whip nor sugar. Almond coconut milk substitute for a _Mr. Tony Stark_ ”, Peter announced. The young barrista knew perfectly well that the only other customer that was standing behind the pickup counter was Tony, but he did the announcement just to annoy the suave engineer.   
  
_Ugh_ , Tony loved this snarky,  and sassy side of him too. The smartly, well dressed man smiled softly and grabbed his drink. But not before leaving a couple hundred dollar bills on the counter.  
  
“Agh! Mr. Stark your change!” Peter exclaimed but the man had was already heading towards the door and seemed to not have heard or noticed him.

 

Tony grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled Happy Hogan.  
  
He got in his Aston Martin and droved towards the entrance of Stark towers.   
  
The call got picked up by Happy and Tony was grinning like an idiot in the face time call.  
  
“Happy! I think I made a breakthrough! Happy...he smiled today, and he didn't look as annoyed as he did yesterday.” Tony said into the call and his Head of Security was fiddling with the camera settings.   
  
Happy was trying to turn the camera setting to no avail. So all Tony received was Happy’s voice. The camera was not set to selfie mode.   
  
“Who?” Happy asked confused and a little alarmed. He was expecting some trouble that had to do with Stark security.   
  
“The kid. The cute kid, with the ripped abs and shin. The kid in Coffee bean” Tony explained while he drove his car up some ramps towards the top garage level.   
  
“You mean the intern at Copy tech?” happy said, as he sounded more oblivious and out of the loop than ever. Happy literally did not know who Tony was talking about.  
  
“No, no...Peter, peter parker” Tony sighed as he arrived at his rooftop and parked his car.   
  
“Oh, so how’d it go? Any luck? Technically, Tony...you have to wait until the kid is 18, you know this right?” Happy asked as he finally found the button to revert the camera into selfie mode.  
  
“No luck, but I have a plan…”Tony responded with zeal, as he completely ignored the fact that Peter might be jail-bait.   
  
“Okay I’m hanging up now. I’ll send you the deets” Tony said, as he said _End Call_ into his device. 


	2. The Stark Internship Retreat (Warning: NOT PART OF THE COFFEE SHOP AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter's 17th Birthday, and he get's an unexpected birthday present. WHOOP WHOOP I'm going to hell.

WARNING: NOT PART OF THE COFFEE SHOP AU  
(Just wanted to share this for my readers)

 

 _We can slow dance to rock music_  
  
_Kiss while we do it_

_Talk ‘till we both turn blue_

 

Tony arrived in Queens right on time. His sleek silver bugatti veyron parked just right outside, on the curb, next to all the other reasonably priced cars in the borough. Many of the neighbours opened their windows and took a peek outside once they heard the car’s engine approaching. And low and behold, _Tony_ f*cking _Stark_ comes out of the foreign car with the butterfly doors.  

His Hugo Boss suit paired with a Givenchy scarf made his whole outfit look sophisticated yet casual. His dark auburn hair slicked back and his aviator glasses loosely set on his eyes. He looked like someone who came out of the pages of GQ magazine. Tony looked _swoon-worthy_ that day. 

When Tony got out, he almost fell out like a clumsy klutz. Tony had never felt like this before. He felt like a silly teenager who had a huge crush on someone who was out of his league. He felt nervous and a little lost. _Had he ever felt what having a crush felt like?_  He felt like a powerless man about to ask out the hottest girl on a date.  He walked towards the door of Peter’s house and the once-confident engineer hesitated before ringing the doorbell.

The morning hue was perfect, the weather cool and crisp, and the tell-tale signs of summer was showing. The billionaire carried with him a large box with a huge bow on it. That day was Peter’s birthday and Tony never told the young teen that he was coming over. He wanted it to be a surprise. But Tony had second thoughts. _What if he was too old to join Peter on his birthday? What if Peter didn’t want him there? What if it’s too awkward for his boss to show up uninvited?_ _Was he being too obvious? Was he like a silly man in love? Should he hold back and keep his unrequited love a secret?_ These were the secret worries Tony Stark harboured in his heart. He was lost in thought for a minute as the door swung open, revealing Peter with wet hair, no shirt, and a tight pair of jeans. It looked like the teen just came out of the shower. Tony _effing_ Stark was MESMERIZED. He stopped breathing for a second and he tried to fake his breathing by moving his mouth, so as to not make himself look more awkward than he already was.

Tony looked and beheld the sight before him. He almost fainted at the beautiful sight. It was hot, and kinda unexpected. The genius let out a nervous laughter and said, “Um...hey Happy Birthday, I just...ummm…” he said as he continued to stumble and stutter like a fool over his words. The older man was at a complete loss for words. His brain suddenly stopped functioning and he couldn't get over how toned and lithe, and hot Peter’s half naked body was. Peter caught him staring and smiled a _I-know-what-you’re-doing_ smile. Tony quickly forced his gaze down towards the floor.  

“Here’s your ah, agh, present?” Tony said as he let out another nervous laugh as he fumbled with the box then quickly handed it over to Peter. 

Tony went inside and Aunt May was sitting casually on the living room couch.

“Oh hey May…” Tony said as he approached the young woman.

“Hi, so are you joining us for dinner?” May asked , as she tried to hide her excitement and glee.

Tony cooly took off his aviator sunglasses and took May’s hand in his. “Yes, and one more thing,  I wanted to ask your permission to take Peter out…” (Tony catches his mistake and suddenly changes his question and picks his next words carefully) take Peter to Malibu, for the Internship Retreat?” Tony asked and tried to sound as sincere as possible. But he himself was even unsure if the question was believable. The truth was, he wanted to show Peter the West Coast for his birthday.

Peter heard the conversation and was overjoyed.

“Really, Mr. Stark?! Malibu? I’ve never been out of state, let alone California! Oh this is great. Wait...one of the greatest!” Peter exclaimed excited, as he jumped and gave Tony an unexpected hug

The billionaire was taken aback but he let the hug happen by standing there. He acted like he didn’t appreciate the contact, but he did.

 

\----------FAST FORWARD AFTER THE DINNER-------

 

Tony waited impatiently but calmly in Peter’s living room while he couldn’t stop thinking about the fantastical scenes that flitted through his mind. Peter in the california sun, wearing his swim trunks, as the gentle waves of the ocean brushes past his feet on the fine sand of the beach.

Peter walked down the stair packed and ready to go. Tony told him to pack lightly and whatever else they may need they’ll just buy it on location.

They drove to the older man’s private airport, boarded the private jet and sat next to each other.

“I’ve never been on a plane before” Peter said as he showed concern and slight fear when the plane was gaining speed and altitude.

Tony just smiled and ordered some drinks from the stewardess that passed by.

Meanwhile, during the flight they talked about mathematics, and ways to improve the young teen’s suit. The tables on the plane were touch screen and holographic, so they pretty much worked and casually talked about their new projects and interests.

 

____FAST FORWARD WHERE PETER AND TONY ARE ON THE BEACH_________(MALIBU HELL YES)

 

The summer sun glistened and reflected beautifully off the clear blue sea. Sea gulls could be hear calling. And the fresh hair was soothing. Malibu and Pacific Pallisades was paradise. It had a cool, calm, and balmy atmosphere to it. 

Peter was traipsing through the densely populated and high end beach side boutiques of the west coast. Tony trained to glue his gaze on his mentee so as not to lose sight of him. The concerned auburned haired man tried to follow Peter like a greyhound but no matter how much he pushed through the crowds, Peter was always a few steps ahead, walking swiftly and with confidence, as if the young teen had conviction to his direction.

Peter pointed at this and that, and took pictures of almost everything. He smiled and tried to check out whatever caught his eyes. He’d exclaim and cheer and act like a goof whenever something sparked his interest.

"Hold up kid!" as the older man tried but stumbled and faltered as he desperately tried to trail his charge.

Peter wanted to get lost in the crowd and soak in the west coast vibe.

Peter heard but did not head Tony’s warnings. He kept going, as if to flee from him. His intentions were occupied with the urge to explore everything.

The great California sun's rays rained down on the high-end shoppers and pedestrians of the atmospheric edge of Malibu. The scenic beach side was beautiful, with Palm Trees gently swaying in the wind, and surfers with their boards going to and fro. The calming sounds of the waves crashing on the sand was beautiful and the people seemed to be leisurely relaxing or chilling without a care in the world.

When Peter did stop and slow down, Tony took his hand in his and gently guided the teen away from the crowd and towards a more secluded area of the beach.

Peter was shocked at first with the bold move but he let it happen and acted as if he didn’t mind being lead.

When they arrived near the coves of the beach, they sat down near a giant boulder.

Once they sat next to each other in the secluded area, they both knew the undeniable tension between them. The sin all started when Peter stared at his mentor in a subtle but coveting way. Tony, with his Ralph Lauren beach shorts, and Givenchy slacked shirt, halfway buttoned down, which exposed his tempting chest and collar bones. And his Tom Ford beach loafers, serenely sat on the sandy floor. The serene landscape also didn’t help their situation. The beautiful landscape near the cliff side of Malibu beach also made the already tense atmosphere even more charged. The two tried to ignore what they both wanted to do.

Peter’s gaze was towards the sea's horizon. He looked contemplative and serene. There was something ethereal and unworldly about Peter’s beauty that took Tony’s breath away.

“Ugh, please have mercy on my heart. I know you’re playing hard to get BUT your little games are driving me crazy,” Tony confessed, and Peter smiled at how endearing that sounded.

Peter pretended like he didn’t hear what the older man just said and simply ignored him. He reclined back on the sand with his arms propping him up slightly.

Tony waited for a reply from the young teen. With baited breath, but he got no response. Just a cheeky smile and a sigh.

Tony just couldn’t help it, he looked at the young teen that was sitting next to him and simply leaned down and bridged the gap between them. He couldn’t take it anymore, not with the supple lips, gorgeous face, and lithe body sitting next to him. Plus, that sassy attitude just grinded his gears, and at that point there was nothing that was holding him back.

Peter knew that the genius billionaire liked him for the longest time, and he let it happen.

Tony gave him a peck on the lips. Nothing serious, just a small closed lip kiss, quick and shy. Peter then looked away and faked a frown. He tried to look annoyed.

“You just stole my first kiss. Damn…” Peter pulled away further as he looked down. He combed through his hair with his fingers, his short locks rearranged, his gaze towards the sand.

 “Oh, what?! No...I um, I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have done that,” Tony said and he was seriously a bit scared, and confused and slightly guilty. But the touch felt heavenly. Peter’s soft and supple lips were so tempting. And it gave Tony a small buzz going.

“No it’s fine” Peter responded as he leaned up and bridged the gap between them. This time he was the one who made the move, which surprised his mentor.

Peter never thought about kissing before. And Tony preferred his kisses smooth and slow. But something changed in the young teen and he got more aggressive. Tony neither got smooth nor slow. It was more hurried, sloppy, and mind blowing. Both were breathless after a few seconds of not coming up for air.

 

And Tony was not in control for the first time. It threw him for a loop and was made a simple observer to an otherwise unexpected moment. He thought he knew what the pleasures of kissing was, but every time Peter held his arms or side, or neck, he felt himself melting. Every path of skin that came in contact with Peter’s hands felt like he was being singed.

 _I’m going to hell,_ Tony thought.

Tony, with all his years of experience of sweet sensations had never tasted that kind of sin before. It was electric, buzzed, and charged with illicit emotions. It was nasty, and youthful, and a little rogue and overwhelming. The unforgettable full blown pupils and lust-hazed eyes that stared back at him. The almost-violent grip on his sides and shoulders. The unexpected touch he had never thought possible. All were felt by him at that moment. And he couldn’t get enough.

 _Oh and the sweet moans and cries that unexpectedly came out of Peter’s mouth_. Tony nibbled Peter’s neck and the teen felt like he was losing his mind. All the reservations and propriety between them simply went out the window.

Peter wanted another round but Tony moved his face away from him. In actuality, Tony was shocked at to the sudden affection and was very embarrassed at how much blood was pooling down his nether region.

He craved to lean in and savor the sensations, but his rationality and common sense prevented him from doing so. Peter was left hanging as he leaned in for another kiss, though he tempted faith by this time and he quickly realized his mistake. And it wasn't just an error in his decision making, acting on his  thoughts and desires had finally revealed that he too liked Tony. After month of playing hard to get, his gig was up. He had tasted the forbidden and wanted some more and he was unsure as to what they were. He simply laid down on the sandy floor and looked up at the blue sky. He let Tony compose himself.

Tony’s head felt tipsy and heady. Peter’s lips were sun kissed, and subtle and soft as the first bud of spring. No wonder it felt intoxicating and perfectly crafted. Tony’s inner desires burned to cinders and the inferno that raged in his heart could not be quenched by just one peck on Peter’s  syrupy sweet lips. If Peter was a drug, then he'd be the purest of heroine and Tony was left addicted. At that point, there was no way he could get the young teen out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proofread this fic. I wanted to get it out there as soon as possible
> 
> Please leave me a comment telling me what you guys think. 
> 
> I just added this as a filler while I edit the real chapter 2


	3. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 1

**He Makes Me Coffee Chapter 3 Peter Where Art Thou**  
  
  
Tony strolled into the coffee shop haughtily. He expected that the barista was there but it turned out Peter was late that day.

So unlike him to wait around for anyone, but he actually waited. It was the first time he took a seat and waited for someone in his life. Almost everyone that was a regular at the coffee bean was shocked at the action. It was so _Unlike_ for the great Tony Stark to be sitting and sipping a frappuccino let alone wait for someone. But he did and he was.

Peter came through, more like ran hurriedly through, the front entrance instead of the employee back entrance. Since he was so late, he clutched his purple coffee house apron in one hand and his left shoe in his other hand. He looked disheveled but in a _HOT Mess_ kind of way.

“Sorry I’m late” Peter rashly exclaimed to his boss but his boss simply berated him with a “How many times have a told you not to come through the front door?! This is the third time you’re late. What am I paying you for?” the boss simply said disappointed and frustrated at Peter’s immature actions. He was told off right in front of the customers that were already there. 

Little did Peter know that the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist was waiting for him at one of the wobbly tables. Tony simply looked at him coolly and said nothing. Peter didn't even notice. _Or did he? Or Perhaps he preferred not to?_

 _Tony found it so endearing that Peter was such a clumsy klutz. He smiled secretly behind his aviator sunglasses._  
  
  
"Definitely one pipping hot mess" Tony said under his breath, barely audible to anyone, except for the young barista who heard him while he ran past. 

Peter hopped over the counter with ease, and he looked like an Olympic gold medalist and gymnast. He simply jumped swiftly over the bar counter, with fluidity and ease. In one fell swoop he was over the counter just like that. Tony noticed this very agile and incredible ability.   
  
The billionaire was secretly impressed. He smiled amused. 

The young teen quickly put on his apron and washed his hand in one of the counter’s sinks.

Then he looked at the wall where the time punch was and punched in his time card.

Then he started going to work, fixing drinks for the customers that were already in line. Peter made extra sure to be sweeter to all the other customers so that Tony would notice the change in character. _And boy did  Stark notice._  Tony envied this small action. _Why would Peter treat the other customers sweetly and not him who so clearly shows his affections for him clearer than the light of day._  
  
Peter was usually distant and treated the genius coldly. Tony silently questioned himself and his past actions, if he had done anything wrong to affront the kid. Tony was oblivious to the fact that he could be too abrasive sometimes. But Peter liked that side about the engineer. He _did have a thing for men who are older._

Tony finally had enough of waiting and got up from his seat. He took off his aviator sunglasses in one smooth move. He then headed straight towards the counter where Peter was standing casually cleaning out the part of the glass container of a washed blender.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Tony said cooly. The genius pretended like it had been a while since they've seen each other, but he sounded more like a loser idiot trying to pick up a person beyond his reach. The pick up line was so pathetic and silly that even Peter cringed and laughed at it.

“Is that the best you can do old man? Why don’t you try something more hip. This isn’t the 80s you know,” Peter said didactically, matter-of-factly, but there was a hint of cheeky sarcasm laced in his tone.

The venom and edge of Peter’s words struck a chord in Tony and he felt like a total loser. He had never felt like this in his entire life and women and even _men_ threw themselves at him.  
  
Peter was definitely the embodiment of  _Playing-Hard-To-Get_  
  
Usually, Tony would just say a couple commands and people would already be at the back of his car or in his room doing whatever bidding the billionaire asked them to.

“Well, what if I told you you looked good today?” Tony Stark said, as he tried again with the young teen, Peter simply gave him a “tsk”. The barista then tried to ignore him as if he was annoyed or not amused.   
  
Then a couple of minutes later Peter looked back at Tony. “Good? I look great everyday. Haven't you seen me?,” Peter retorted with a little sarcasm while he proceeded to mix the concoction for the next order. All the while not trying to sound eager, Tony felt that he didn't have the young teen's full attention. 

“I have and I’m liking what I see,” Tony said as casually and humanly composed as possible. The older man sounded like he had done this style of flirting before, and Peter was his goal. 

Peter  was caught by surprise and he suddenly blushed out of nowhere. His cheeks were getting redder and his face was turning pink. He felt a little bit shy at that sudden compliment. He wasn't used to girls, or guys for that matter, to be so syrupy sweet and outwardly open with him. His gaze was turned down to the floor and he seemed to loose focus. He wasn't all there for a second since he was so flustered. The words echoed and repeated over and over in his head and he completely lost focus with whatever he was doing. He suddenly and abruptly dropped the glass mixer he was carrying and it fell down and shattered on the hard ground. The marble was littered with glass shards and a chocolate mixture of what looked like a concoction for a frappucino.

“Ah, damn,” Peter exclaimed as he noticed what just happened.

He crouched down nearer to the ground and started to pick up the glass shards, he was frazzled at the mean time, but then a particularly sharp piece of broken glass cut his palm.

Tony saw and winced at what happened. Out of worry, he opened the bar flap and got around the bar counter.

The billionaire approached the hurt teen and crouched down and held Peter's hand. He led him towards the sink, turned on the cold water knob, and he began to pull out the glass shard underneath the cold running water

"Ouch, Ah...." Peter exlaimed loudly. That sound alone sent shivers down Tony Stark's spine, but he quickly regained his focus and proceeded to the task at hand. 

"Hold still" Tony said as he pulled out the last of the glass shards that were stuck in the young teen's palm.

Then all of a sudden, the atmosphere between them changed and they shared a momentary eye contact. It was electrifying, as if they were the only two people in the world, stuck in their shared bubble.

The gaze they shared made Peter feel something that wasn't there before

He realized that Tony might not be such an a**hole after all. And he started to look at the man differently.

 _What am i thinking? What is this sudden feeling?_ Peter internally asked himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short guys, I'm running out of juice


	4. First Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ (Tony Stark’s work ethic is back breaking. He’s basically Elon Musk but with Superhero skills) and Tony’s CEO, Pepper Pots, insist that he take a break from his hectic, high-stress, anxiety-inducing crime-fighting world.]]
> 
> {Author’s Note: I love how New York, in every corner has a bodega, a flower shop, and coffee shop all in one spot. This flower shop is right across the Coffee Bean where Peter works, and the windows face each other, so people can see through and see across the street what the other person is doing on the other side.)
> 
> {Dr. Claudia Kim Makes A Guest Appearance! Be nice to her! :D }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the Verb tenses don't match. I will proofread the tenses soon.
> 
> Please let me know right away if the descriptions of Peter is a little creepy, okay?

The lovely Pepper Pots was friends with Dr. Claudia Kim, who owns a flower shop as a relaxing hobby. Tony Stark by comparison owns Stark Arc Reactors, Pagani Automobili and Space Y, OpenMacAI, ZipByZip, and PayStuff, and his stress level was through the roof. There really wasn't any space for relaxation or breaks

The flower shop was ran by Tony’s clean, sustainable reactor. Tony liked to joke about his CEO’s small scale green, clean sustainable efforts, but there was still love between them nonetheless.

After many days of dangerous sleepless nights in his workshop, Tony knew that he needed help. After an accident that almost proved fatal, the engineer had sustained small burns and had undergone an invasive surgery on his body, and as a quick fix, he threw himself into his tinkering to forget whatever haunted him. And after 5 days of not sleeping he had hit his limit. The genius couldn’t sleep, he barely ate, and he was tormented by his past. His panic attacks also didn’t help. Being rejected by his first crush on a daily basis also added on the stress.

Tony knew that he didn’t need the medical advice of Dr. Claudia Kim, to know what was going on with his mind and body. Dr. Claudia Kim, well respected in her field, and the recipient of many prestigious Johns Hopkins awards, was Tony’s surgeon. Yet she elects to be a flower shop owner and she spends her days in peaceful tranquility, and she would tend to flowers and other people's gardening needs. It was a puzzle and no one knew why Dr. Kim had chosen this humble path. The Art of flower arrangement was very zen and therapeutic and Pepper highly recommended it to Tony

As expected after the multiple surgeries and countless near-death experiences, Tony’s cardiovascular surgeons and other doctors adviced him to take a few months off being the king of the corporate and superhero world. His doctors have advised that he should take some much needed rest and time off.

Knowing what Tony was like, he ignored the much needed R&R and hit the workshop. He worked until he could forget whatever was haunting him. Creating things in his lab was his way to cope with his current state

They all needed Tony to be in a stress free environment as much as possible. He needed to keep his blood pressure low and to take the anti-radiation medications, and heavy-metal detox he had been prescribed.

So after much introspection, soul searching and self reflection Tony decided to take a much needed break. On his brilliant CEO’s request, Tony threw in the towel on his tinkering and had been spending his days lending a helping hand to Dr. Kim in her small and quaint flower shop. That _just so happened to be_ right across from the Coffee Bean where Peter worked... Tony thought to help out a bit and take some of the work load off Dr. Kim by bringing his Head of Security, Happy Hogan, with him, who lugged buckets of flowers from the back room into the front of the Flower Shop.

  
Dr. Kim knew that his patient and friend, Tony Stark, was not much for sitting around, or being idle, and instead preferred the company of his tools and suits. It was so unlike him to be helping out in such a domestic setting. And since many of the Avengers were out on personal trips or vacation right now, Tony has seen a decline of missions that he had to do.

The good doctor racked her brain for what would entertain Tony while he passed the time healing and recuperating. Tony’s doctor knew that there was a striking brunette just right across the street,who worked full time during summer breaks and part time during school months. She knew he was the perfect match for a certain someone. And Dr. Kim knew full well the extent of Mr. Stark’s infatuation and she wondered if Tony’s eagerness to help out in the flower shop had anything to do with the young barista right across the street. The genius’ crush was so blatantly obvious that he couldn't hide it even if he tried.

The young worker, Peter, was mischievous, inquisitive, and cheeky enough to bring colour and adventure into Tony’s gray life. Dr. Kim thought to herself, what an eye candy! She'd chat him up if she could herself, since the young barista was so amicable and nice, but Alas! she was married and Peter was reserved for a certain arrogant hero. And the young barista was definitely Tony’s type. She had talked to the Coffee Bean owner beforehand, who was the chain manager of Coffee Bean, and of the small hipster coffee shop, to allow Peter to take his break when Tony would take his breaks, i.e. lunch break, afternoon tea break, etc. Dr. Kim was one planner! So Tony would catch Peter on breaks to chat him up.

Pepper Potts and Dr. Kim were pretty happy scheming behind Tony’s back. They reveled in their in-progress, in-the-works, secret matchmaking masterpiece. They timed the young worker's schedule perfectly with Tony’s flower shop schedule. The cunning little devils did not expect the older man, who've lived alone most of his life, to fall head over heels that fast. The first day the older businessman saw Peter, he did a double take, he also fumbled while paying for his drink,and he almost dropped his wallet, and his frappucino as well. The scheme and scenario was perfect. And all Ms. Potts and Dr. Kim could do was watch secretly from the shadows, smiling at what they started. Brilliant! They thought to themselves, as they giggled together over the phone like over-zealous school girls. The stage was set and the ball of fate had started rolling.

Next to the flower shop in New York city was a well managed, quaint and convenient Coffee Bean who was ran by Peter Parker. He was not preppy at all, nor emo, but he did have his own style going on. He was clean cut, fresh faced, and jovial.

Peter wore sustainable clothes made from hemp, bamboo and organic cotton and he enjoyed exotic foods, such as the Thai place May and him regularly go to

Peter looked almost like a hipster, though his clothes fit him well, and his unusual Italian beauty, unique and breathtaking at first glance, defined him. And over time he kept his hair short, dark brunette locks tightly styled with his favorite mousse, and his somewhat broad shoulders and lithe tone muscles also added to his hotness. He carried himself with great poise and he moved like a cool olympian.

Peter’s muscles were not too muscular, and instead, toned, and slightly sun kissed, seeing how he was outdoors all the time.

Tony’s had noted that they don’t share anything in common at all, but little did he know that the young teen was good at engineering and high level maths, and they haven’t gotten past the awkward small talks yet.

All Dr. Kim and Tony did though was get some early morning coffee, and he'd smile, that oh so knowing smile to Peter and they would just sunder off with their breakfast and coffee in hand. On some days as Tony helped out in the flower shop, he'd sometimes find himself, after arranging the white lilies for the tenth time, leaving the flower shop, and heading towards the Coffee Bean next door. Tony would observe in the coffee shop the young tortured writers and amuse himself of their defeated sighs and frustrated groans while writing their aspiring and well-intentioned stories. He’d also covertly and secretly check out the young barista who was hard at work mixing and creating the drinks in such haste.

Tony went over to get a second cup of coffee during the mid afternoons when business was slow. Pter caught Tony smiling like a fool while he looked intently and scrutinized the young barista's auburn hair. Peter would notice the stares even when he was busy completing Tony’s coffee order right in front of him. The billionaire patiently waited.

When the frappucino was done Peter did something so unexpected and he knew how to tease the older man.

“One chocolate frappucino for a _Mr. Stark_ ” Peter said as sensual as he could muster, putting the emphasis on Tony’s name. The sound of Peter’s sensual voice sent shivers down Tony’s spine, and Tony felt something deep in his gut.

The older man would catch himself blushing sometimes if he stared too long whenever the young high school student would wear hip hugging, butt hugging, tight black skinny jeans. And today, Peter sure did!

“Thanks...Nice jeans by the way. Just so you know, they’re killing me so you might want to tone down the sex appeal” Tony said arrogantly, but Peter expected such comments from him, and the barista was unfazed and simply gave the genius a cheeky smolder.

That was the first time Peter flirted, and for that matter, the first time he ever flirted with anyone. But it was part of his _playing-hard-to-get_ tactic. Peter's physique was not good for Tony's heart, _not at all._

The somewhat-pervy Tony Stark liked to look at the barista from behind while he walked from one end of the bar to another while Peter worked on placing melted chocolate on his cheese danish order. Peter would sometimes catch him in the act and glare at Tony, and Tony would just hide his embarrassment by pretending like he was looking at the coffee menu.

Peter almost always faced the wall and counter while he worked, his back almost always to the bar and was very tempting whenever he moved to grab a cup, or shake a drink, or just restock water bottles in the mini fridge on the counter. _Peter was bad for Tony's health._ The way Peter moved, the way Peter sounded, the way he'd cutely smile to customers drove Tony insane.  Anyone, I mean everyone, even straights guys were mesmerized, almost hypnotized when Peter chose to wear a simple and loose black undershirt and wear a purple apron over it on extremely hot days of July. His undershirt loose and barely covering anything if he leaned down. _(Author’s Note: I’m Sorry If This Whole Paragraph Is So Pervy, I Can’t Help It)_

Peter was sin incarnate, lust embodied But in an innocent Kind of way. The sights in the Coffee Bean was indeed alluring. Tony couldn’t help but look! Oh but he was a man of many weaknesses and Peter was one of his weaknesses. But almost every girl in the shop ogled and checked out Peter anyways.  
Oh what he would do to those lips, and those hips! And that voice! These were troubling times for Tony Stark indeed.

Tony thought that the short time he spent with Peter beats the time in his workshop any day. Tony noticed and mentally noted that they did have very strikingly similar sense of humor and he noticed that they both liked sweet things, especially pastries. These thoughts gave Tony some hope, in all his secret pining.

Oh how sensual BUT innocent Peter was, and the customers on the bar counter all wanted to chat him up. And they would look and stare at his every movement, at every fast swish of his hip, every limber movement of his arms and hands.

Oh how Tony’s heart would start to race whenever Peter grabbed a few things in the upper shelves. Whenever Peter would reach up for something high up, the lower hem of his shirt would usually ride up and reveal a little of his toned abs without him realizing it.

That day, Tony witnessed something so hot that he couldn’t hide his blush. Peter bent down to reach the lower cabinets, and as he bent down, Tony stood up from the bar to trace Peter’s movements and Tony clenched his hands on the counter, to prevent himself from falling over, as he leaned down like an idiot to take a closer look at Peter’s abs while his shirt was caught by the cabinet’s handle. Peter quickly removed the snagged part of his shirt off the cabinet handle and brushed down his shirt and quickly covered his exposed abs.

Tony’s day had been pretty tame until the exposed abs incident.

Tony’s mind quickly drifted in the gutter. _What if Peter was untouched? What if he becomes his first?  Is-he or is-he-not a virgin? Will he be able to carry that burden and responsibility._ He would also internally debate over whether Peter was even interested in him, and he’d sometimes internally ask himself if the young teen had a girlfriend, or boyfriend, or if he was single, taken, or if he was even gay or at least bi in the first place. But the engineer shook the thought out of his head and quickly left the coffee shop, slightly hot and bothered by the cabinet incident.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave me a comment if you have any ideas for the Coffee Shop!


	5. You Can Be The Boss Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a wet drream about a certain someone

Summary: Peter has a wet dream about a certain someone.

 

He wanted to but he couldn’t go any slower. 

Peter leaned in, with supple lips, as his heart thrummed in his chest. 

His body was set alight and he could feel it strongly in his toes

His body was drowning in sinful pleasure. 

He was writhing underneath such strong muscles. His legs where thrown carelessly over his shoulders, and someone strong and fast paced was pushing him aggressively down the mattress.

He could hear himself mewling in pleasure. 

And he was begging seductively, lasciviously for more....

Peter’s face was pressed into the silk pillows. His hands grabbed tightly onto the satin bed sheets. His hands and knuckles turned white from the vice grip. His breathing erratic. 

Phosphenes were dancing and running through his eyes as he was given pleasure over and over again. He could feel his body being pushed down.

He could see himself drooling, his mouth opened in pleasure, his voice hoarse as he shouted a familiar name…

His shouts spurned the older man on top of him….and he got more pleasure than he could handle. He was teetering near the edge. 

DEET DEET DEET DEET

Then Peter was suddenly awoken by the loud sound of his alarm clock going off. 

He pulled his blankets off of his body and he could feel something sticky in his pyjama pants.

The young teen sighed. He knew exactly what happened. And he was still blushing.

He couldn’t believe who it was that he was dreaming about. He felt uncomfortable and slightly appalled with himself and his dreams. 

Peter replayed the face of a certain someone in his mind….The face of Tony Stark….the great genius on top of him…..he felt embarrassed recalling a scene in his dream where he was begging desperately on his knees...Peter shook his head in disbelief. 

 

He couldn’t help but replay the scenes in his wet dream. Partly because he didn’t know what to make of it, and partly because that was the first ever wet dream he ever had. 

And as luck would have it, the door to his room unexpectedly opened. Aunt May suddenly barged in through his room, he quickly scrambled for his blanket and covered his pyjama pants. He tried to look casual while he awkwardly sat on his bed, looking at Aunt May’s every movement. 

“Peter, you’re going to be late..now shower and get dressed. There’s breakfast waiting for you downstairs” Aunt May said, as she picked up some dirty clothes off of the floor and placed them into Peter’s laundry basket. Shee then went out the door but forgot to close it.

So Peter was left with the blankets wrapped around his hips, to preserve whatever dignity he had left, and he walked awkwardly towards his open door. He swiftly closed it and headed towards his bathroom. 

He peeled the sticky pyjama pants off of his body and washed them in his sink. He hanged the hand washed pants onto his towel rack.

He then got inside his shower and turned the knob on to the coldest setting. 

When Peter got out he was shivering like crazy. He quickly grabbed the closest towel next to him and dried himself off.

It was summer break but he still had work at the Coffee Shop.

He wore a black shirt and black skinny jeans.

Peter then went downstairs and headed towards the washer and dryer. He pulled out his purple apron out of the dryer then closed it.

He sat down on the breakfast table and ate his breakfast in silence. He contemplated deeply about his dream. But then he stopped himself from dwelling in it, since he could feel a familiar heat pooling down at his nether regions. 

He thanked Aunt May for breakfast, then he picked up his satchel from the coat rack.

He unlocked his bike and got on it. He rode his bike towards his work in silence.

When he arrived at Coffee Bean, his manager was telling him off off again.

“Use the backdoor! Come on!” His boss exclaimed but the words fell on deaf ears.

Peter’s world stopped at a stand still. The young teen noticed a familiar presence. He slowly careened his head to face none other than Tony Stark.

He dared not look him in the eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, just wanted to leave a short chapter. Let me know what you guys think by leaving a comment. Please roast/flame me?


	6. "I've Got A Thing For Men Who Are Older" TEASER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEASER FOR CHAPTER 6 "I've Got A Thing For Men Who Are Older"

**~~~~ LUNCH AT THE COFFEE HOUSE ~~~**

_Tony Is Up To His Usual Tricks Trying To Pick Up Peter. He expected Today to be no different than any other day. He anticipated being rejected, but something changed!_

“Yes...Okay _Mr. Stark..._ enough. I’ll go out with you this one time if you’d just stop complimenting me…” Peter exclaimed as he blushed, and quickly looked away, just enough to avoid Tony’s incredulous and piercing gaze

Tony was left stunned with the surprising response. His brain couldn't fathom, comprehend, register!--what just happened. His mouth was agape in shock. Then he huffed, brought his hand to his chest, and clutched his heart as if he was just hit by a sudden arrow shot.

“Well...those jeans...and those thighs...and those lips I...I..CAN’T” Tony seemed to not head the warnings of the young barista as he continued to compliment and babble nonsense to the beautiful young Italian. He just didn't know what else he could do to get the young sprite's attention. Peter was never taken with the money and the flashy suit. Peter was in a level of goodness that Tony was not allowed to dirty. Nothing seemed to interest the young teen and for good reasons. 

“I’m warning you, if you don’t stop I might just marry you!” Peter threatened, suddenly out of nowhere, but he continued to _TRY_ to ignore the suave billionaire who was waiting patiently near the front counter. The busy barista sounded annoyed but playful.

 _Another shot to the heart_ as Tony almost doubled over after hearing the obscene proposition. He had never expected _THE YOUNG_ Peter Parker to respond to his light flirting. He appreciated every single line that came out of the beautiful teen’s mouth. Tony's head was swimming with Peter's alluring words.

In a moment’s notice, his drink was finally ready, and then Peter announced, “One green tea frappucinno for the The smoldering hot genius in front of me”. The barista announced with such certainty and brevity that the genius, playboy billionaire, philanthropist couldn't help but be stunned, and Tony's ears reddened at the mention of him. Tony couldn’t help but freeze in his tracks and _he_  tried to play it cool, but he was dying inside. He wanted to jump over the counter and hug the life out of Peter, but he controlled himself and composed his raging emotions.

“Alright underoos, how’s 7 sound? Pick you up at your place. It’s a date. A dinner date” Tony propositioned, and there was so much hesitation and insecurity that underlined his tone. His voice sounded unsure but he wanted to find out how far this flirting would go.

“Fine. But you have to cook for me. No restaurants” Peter said, as he stood gallantly near the counter. He tried to school his nerves, but his excitement showed as he smiled the sweetest of smiles. Tony noticed the syrupy sweet smile and he couldn't help but foolishly smile back.

“Okay, don’t be creepy old man. It’s just dinner” Peter commented insultingly but Tony didn’t mind at all. He actually secretly liked it when the young teen was being a little sassy. The barista then swiftly went back to his work and casually ignored the stunned billionaire. Tony caught the vibe and picked up his drink, then left a wad of cash on the counter, then exited the Coffee house without another word. He was in such a trance that he almost dropped his car keys when he tried to open his car door. 

Tony couldn't get the image of how Peter looked the moment he told him yes, out of his mind. The sweet scene replayed serenely over and over again in his head. Peter's sweet smile was like a vintage montage with "West Coast" smoothly playing in the background.The way Peter bashfully said his agreement, the way the young teen gazed at him, then shyly looked away, and then made eye contact again, the way he sounded like they were two young kids about to go on their first dates, and the way Peter looked stunned and hopeful. Tony couldn't help but smile like an idiot. He'd treasure and ingrain the moment in his memory forever.   


**Listen To Me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKxuiw3iMBE &list=PLt3WBh3heAPtkZRvTnU-fWnwIFcGS92rv**

**~~~~ FAST FORWARD TO THE DINNER DATE ~~~~~**

  
**THANK YOU FOR READING THE TEASER**  
**THE WHOLE CHAPTER WILL BE RELEASED SOON!**

**Do Leave Me A Comment Telling Me What You Think! Or Just To Say Hi :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping up with the readings! The full chapter will be released soon. Hopefully the Chapter 6 Teaser can wet your appetite for the things to come!
> 
> -Thanks For Reading :D


	7. Slow Down A Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Full Chapter This Time
> 
> "Slow Down A Little" Chapter

IT'S LITTLE SLASHY. ALL THE INNOCENT CINNABUNS YOU’VE BEEN WARNED

Chapter 7

**Just Listen While Reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkOI3-QCncA**

 

Tony was half an hour early and was fidgeting with his polo shirt's collar. He walked swiftly towards Peter’s apartment complex. He pressed the button on the level’s elevator.

When he got out, he was surprised to see Aunt May in the hallway.

“Oh hey…” he said quickly to Aunt May.

May was not surprisingly stunned that the great Tony Stark was in the hallway.

“Um, uh, what?! I mean, Hi” May said as she fumbled with her words.

“Oh, I’m here to pick up Peter for the Stark internship” explained the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Tony made that excuse up on the spot and he tried to sound as credible and convincing as possible.

“Oh what? Peter never told me about an internship” May said as she used non verbal cues to lead Tony into the apartment.

When they got to the living room, May tried to low key not faint, as she scrambled for her date loaf (loaf made of walnuts, figs and dates) from the kitchen, and Tony was left standing in the middle of the living room. He sat down and calmly waited for the excited woman. May offered the loaves proudly to the engineer.

Tony forced himself to take one, to be polite,  and he swallowed a small piece, as he pretended to enjoy the pastry.

Meanwhile, in Peter’s bedroom, he was out of clean clothes in his dresser, just his luck, and it was laundry day. May had decided to wash all of Peter’s dirty clothes. So almost all of Peter’s good clothes were either being washed or dried. Their washer and dryer was all the way across the apartment.

Peter had to walk out of his bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, since he didn’t want to put on dirty clothes right after showering.

When he walked unassumingly across the living room, he noticed a certain genius sitting comfortably on the caoch.

He was so shocked, that he stumbled over his words.

“Hey, uh, what are, uh, what are you doing here early?” Peter said as water still dripped down his wet hair.

The immaculate sight of Peter’s toned body, wet hair, and just-got-of-the-shower smell made Tony’s head spin.

“I was wondering if I could talk to your stunning Aunt about the Stark Internship before we head out.” Tony said smoothly as he lied through his teeth.

“So what’s this about a Stark Internship?” May said cordially, as she tried to know more about it.

“Uh, yeah I applied for it and it seems that I’m approved” Peter said as he tried to play along with Tony’s excuse.

Peter then headed towards the dryer and fished out his pants and tshirt. He quickly closed the kitchen door and got dressed in the kitchen.

When he returned to the living, the two guys decided to get going.

“Alright then you too have fun” May said as both guys left the apartment.

When the two reached outside, Peter wasn’t surprised that Tony drove a silver Aston Martin.

They got in and drove towards the Stark Tower in silence.

When they arrived to Tony’s house, they exited the top floor garage and headed inside.

The Stark Tower was what Peter expected, lavish, old money, and luxuriously decorated with a wall fountain and grand piano.

They headed towards the kitchen and Tony got down to business.

He prepared some sushi and served them in sakura-gold patterned dishes.

The whole dining room was beautiful and had an oriental-meets-modern-art aesthetic to it.

Peter and Tony made small talk but the sexual tension and intense atmosphere was so obvious that neither of them could pretend no longer.

The conversation steered towards first kisses and crazy encounters. The two men both laughed over Tony’s crazy exploits but then Peter said something so unexpected that the genius was caught by surprise.

 

“Actually, I’ve never kissed anyone so I wouldn’t know…” Peter confessed, with shyness apparent on his face. The light blush on his already flustered face grew redder. He stared down at the ground and dared not look at Tony, who was wide eyed and staring intently at him. If Tony stared at him with that incredulous look a moment longer Peter swore he would have melted, right then and there. He could feel his face heat up in embarrassment. Peter couldn’t believe he just said that.

But there was no use for Peter to settle on second best for his first kiss, and he intended for it to come from the hottest guy in town.

 

That sole comment made the genius go weak in the knees. Thank god for the fact that he was already sitting down. Tony wracked his brain and asked himself if he’d ever been with anyone so innocent? He felt guilty to be the devil who could possibly lead the pure lamb into temptation.

The engineer didn’t waste any time before he headed straight to Peter’s side of the table.

“Ummm...Mr. Stark. What...ah...what are you doing?” Peter said almost scared of what would happen next. And he knew EXACTLY what would happen next. But he was also very excited and looking forward to it

The genius got around the other side of the table. The young teen could feel the hesitation in Tony’s imminent action. Tony got closer into Peter’s personal space, and the teen knew EXACTLY what was happening.

There were only TWO words that were uttered before Peter’s world splintered into a million euphoric pieces.

“May I…” said Tony, in a deep, gravelly, and sensual tone that turned Peter on like there was no tomorrow.

“Uh...yeah” Peter said meekly, he sounded like he was almost afraid and unsure of his answer. He cast his gaze to the ground and dared not look into Tony’s eyes. Peter was afraid that if he looked, his eyes would give away all of his secret emotions towards the engineer.

Something happened for the first time, and Tony genuinely felt unsure of his actions. He hesitated for a second.

In that moment of hesitation, Peter stood from his seat, and conjured up whatever courage he had and gently brought his face close to the hesitating genius.

Instead of leaning down, Tony was about to turn around but he stopped himself as Peter was mere inches from him. He was taken by surprise and shocked. He was so taken aback that he froze in place.

Without another word, Peter softly placed his supple lips on Tony’s. The kiss was chaste, quick, and closed mouth.

Peter then quickly pulled away and gave a nervous laugh.

“I can’t believe I just did that. I...Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry” Peter said, as he gripped the hem of his t-shirt sleeve. He tugged at it and looked so guilty that Tony could feel his heart sink in his chest.

“Hey, you did great…” Tony praised him as he moved closer, then gently and softly wrapped his arms around Peter’s waste.

“But that wasn’t a real kiss” Tony exclaimed sensually, to an almost whisper. He pulled the young teen in for another kiss. He held the humble teen close, and the genius could feel the slight tremor in Peter’s body. Tony knew exactly how much this kiss would mean to Peter and he intended it to be the best kiss the young adult would ever have.

Tony Stark started kissing the young barista, intensely, and was earnestly trying his best to make the kiss as hot as possible. Tony gently bit Peter’s lower lip and the young teen seemed to like that small gesture. The kiss was sweet, sensual and a bit intense. A small furnace was growing inside Tony’s stomach, he could feel the heat, intensity and emotion in their kiss.

The wall of the dining room was conveniently near the ornate table. Tony guided Peter towards it, and when they found a spot, Peter’s back gently hit the wall behind him. The engineer got Peter cornered, but he wasn’t smothering him, he was actually gently caressing him, and teasing his lips.

Tony softly teased Peter’s lips, with little pecks here and there, and small kisses to his jaw and feather like kisses on his neck. Peter gasped and it sent shiver down Tony’s spine upon hearing it.

Tony pulled away for a second and said, “God you’d be the death of me,” then he resumed back to kissing the eager teen. His skills were unparalleled and anyone would be lucky to share their first kiss with the great _Tony Stark._ The masculinity and power play was spurning both of them on. They both fit with each other like a puzzle and each knew exactly what the other wanted. Tony gave it a lot of mind as to what Peter wanted. Tony paid close attention to what Peter needed and he gave him sensuality, pleasure, and euphoria.

The kiss was getting intense and Tony’s tongue was exploring Peter’s sweet mouth. Peter simply mewled, sighed, and moaned in pleasure as he allowed the intense make out session to continue. He could feel himself melting, burning, going mad. He made that- _Damn It Feels So Good-_ Face and Tony chuckled sweetly.

“Can you please slow down? You’ve got my head spinning and I…” Peter said desperately between euphoric gasps. Peter’s barely audible but sinful moans sent a strong heat down Tony’s gut. The older man couldn’t help himself. He was drunk on the absinthe that was _Peter Parker._

"mhhmmm” was all that Tony said as he allowed the young teen to gasp and breathe between the intense kisses. He couldn’t get enough of Peter’s flushed and disheveled look. The older man felt a bit guilty.

“So are you going to bend me over that table or what?” Peter joked, Tony stopped what he was doing, choked, coughed, and almost collapsed on the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I went too far
> 
> Comment below flaying me, or just to say hi. I'm a sucker for comments ^u^


	8. Sleepovers In My Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prequel To The Deed ;)

**He Makes Me Coffee Chapter 8: “Sleepovers In My Bed...”**

 

**_What does it feel like to fall in love with a man twice your age?_ **

**_Peter has an answer._ **

 

**_Setting: Peter is invited by Tony to go to California for the weekend._ **

**_He agrees. Aunt May thinks it’s part of the Stark Internship Retreat._ **

 

_**********AT THE MALIBU HOUSE**********_

  
It was a surprisingly warm evening in the isolated, but highly valued area of Malibu. The weather was balmy and soothing. The California sun was setting, and was painting the horizon with light orange, pink and lilac hues on the dusky sky. The waves at the edge of the beaches lapped at the serene shoreline. A Bugatti Veyron can be seen pulling up to a rather large and lavish mansion, with a modernist architecture design. It was Tony’s house on the West Coast. And he knew exactly what to say to Peter when they got out of the fancy, foreign car. But all the genius could think about was how they would be alone, together, in the entire house for the weekend.

“Down on the West we got a saying...” Tony started to speak, but  Peter suddenly reached up to his tippy toes to peck the older man’s lips. This instant gesture silenced Tony. The genius never got to finish his sentence. That sweet action immediately quieten the engineer. A smile was developing on his face. They both headed towards the entrance of the Malibu mansion. Peter took the chance to slip his left hand with Tony’s right hand, which Peter observed as rough with callous. Are a mechanic's hands always this rough?--he questioned himself silently. The sweet gesture made Tony fall in love with the teen even more. He could feel the pitter patter of his heart in his chest. He looked at Peter with soft endearment, his eyes were gazing at Peter, the look akin to an _I-Love-You_ Gaze. And all he could think about was how innocent the young teen was. Peter was already blushing when they kept holding hands for more than a few minutes. The young adult kept looking down, with his gaze to the ground and he dared not look Tony directly in the eyes while they were holding hands. Peter irrationally feared that his eyes might reveal his secret pining and secret love towards Tony.

When they entered, Friday (Jarvis 2.0) greeted them cordially. Tony asked Friday to put the kettle on, since he wanted tea after their long journey. Friday also suggested some soothing jazz music to be played in the background and Tony agreed.

 

_******REWIND TO THE FLIGHT FROM NEW YORK TO CALIFORNIA******_

 

They flew in a sleek G6 and when they entered and boarded the plane, Peter sat right next to Tony. The genius asked him if that was the first time he was flying on a private jet. Peter answered him with an incredulous, “it’s my first time on any plane. Actually it’s my first time flying…” Peter informed the shocked billionaire. But Tony let the issue go and was glad to share a Chardonnay bottle with the young teen, which Peter politely declined, stating that he was “under aged, and not yet 21”. There were so many things that Tony haven’t learned about his young love interest.

Tony slyly responded with a cheeky, “Ugh, don’t remind me….” as he stated the obvious, accompanied by a slight huff. He internally went over, in his mind, how Peter was jail bait and the engineer might definitely cross some dire lines if he continued drinking the Chardonnay. He got a good buzz going and all he wanted was to see Peter dance for him.

The sudden turbulence got Peter all scared, and while he was standing he looked around. Then another turbulence shook the plane and that caused Peter to leap into Tony’s arms. He couldn't care less, Peter hurriedly plopped himself and sat directly on Tony’s lap, as he looked scared as hell. His face showed his temporary terror.

“As much as I want to have you all over me, you can’t sit on my lap like that…” Tony said but he did nothing to deter Peter’s continued action. The atmosphere quickly turned from friendly to sexually charged.

“Ahhhh... I’m sorry...I was just,” Peter said, embarrassed, and  he quickly got up from Tony’s lap, but Tony carefully grabbed his wrist before he could get away, and he gently pulled the young teen in. A metaphorical pin drop could be heard in the air. The dust settled and Peter realized what Tony wanted.

He softly placed his arms around Peter’s fit waist. Tony softly pulled Peter back down on his lap. He could feel Peter’s toned thighs on his lap, and the light weight of the teen’s body on his. Everything about Peter’s subtle moves were so hypnotic. They had an edge of innocence but an underlying lust in each and every shy and hesitant gaze, and every paused action made Tony’s heart skip a beat. The billionaire simply tilted his head up and gave the young teen a kiss. Peter gently responded, after a couple of seconds of sitting on Tony’s lap, Tony has worrying and teasing the young teen’s supple lips. The two were so magnetic and they were moving in a slow sweet tandem. Everything that Peter was mesmerized the older man. Tony continued to slowly chase Peter’s awaiting lips and the young auburn haired teen responded by gently wrapping his arms around the genius’ shoulders, then around his neck. Peter was syrupy sweet and sickeningly addictive to Tony. All the engineer ever wanted was for Peter to ride him on the white leather bound seat.

“You’re some kind of drug...and I just want to consume you…” Tony said sensually as he tempted Peter but the young adult didn't respond to the statement--he was too busy kissing Tony’s neck. Peter simply and teasingly blew air into the engineer’s ears, and earnestly bit down on Tony’s right earlobe.

“Tell me what you’d do to me….” Peter said as he spurned the older man on. Tony obliged and sweetly whispered sweet nothings into the young teen’s ears.

Peter was practically exhausted by the time their make-out session slowed down. Tony had to hold back and thanked whatever gods may be for his self control.

“Okay...okay...you’re going to bite my lips off…” Peter said in a very low volume, as he sensually whispered in Tony’s ear something unexpectedly dirty. “You know, I can not only sit on your lap, but I can also get on my knees. And I’m not talking about praying” Peter said with a wink. And with such conviction and commitment that Tony’s mind was immediately in the gutter.

Peter quickly left Tony’s lap and headed towards the plane’s kitchen. He left the engineer wanting more.

“I’m hungry, so unless you’ve got something huge and delicious to give me, I shall go check the kitchen...” Peter said with a sultry face, slowly maintaining eye contact, his eyes heavily lidded, but then he changed his demeanor and tone. He smiled to the older man with such a _come-hither-look_ that Tony was ALMOST tempted to get up from his seat and follow the bold teen. Alas! Peter walked away, with a victorious smile on his face. It took all of Tony’s strength and self control to not act on his strong desire. The impulse to f*ck Peter right into the seat was so tempting that it drove Tony crazy. The flirting had gotten more intense, and they’ve been at it for days. The genius’ patience was wearing thin.

The young teen was such a tease and he knew that Tony couldn’t touch him until he came of age. This little gesture of talking dirty  left Tony breathless and hopelessly turned on. He had never imagined in a million years that a kid half his age could make him so wanton and yearning. But here he was, and there they were.

While Peter was eating a chocolate caramel muffin in the plane’s kitchen, he opened his phone and texted Tony. He purposely llet the liquid caramel drop from the edge of his mouth. He took a picture just for Tony, with his mouth slightly agape, and a bit of caramel at the side of his lips.

“ _Imagine me screaming your name  - xxx Peter_ ” was the text Tony opened on his phone. The image he received  from Peter nearly gave him a heart attack. The engineer simply grunted and heavily sighed in frustration. He rubbed his eyes out to get rid of the dancing phosphenes.

 

_******FAST FORWARD TO THE PRESENT: STARK’S HOUSE IN MALIBU CALIFORNIA******_

 

The modernist and tech-equipped house was not uncommon to a good Malibu neighborhood. The sunset had already disappeared and the street lamps began to illuminate its lights one by one. The subtle wind that whizzed through the palm trees cooled down the hills. The low lighting in the streets signaled the start of the evening. Some light of the stars can be seen from the seemingly ever expanding night sky.  
  
“How was summer break at Queens?” Tony asked a now approaching Peter. Peter entered through the front door of the luxurious but minimalist house. Peter went through the large dark brown and white foyer and into the open-floor-plan living room. The help dropped off Peter’s travel bags at the doorstep. After unpacking, Peter was shown the second floor of the large house--though it wasn't really a house--but rather a large modernist chateau.

Tony followed his guest upstairs, but he still left some adequate distance and space just in case Peter needed privacy or wanted to be alone to change his clothes or take a shower.

Peter went through the sliding glass doors and arrived at the huge terrace. Peter sat himself on one of the balcony chairs as he took in the breathtaking view of the ocean and setting sun. He could feel the cool breeze pass by, and it wafted Tony’s subtle perfume. With Peter's superhuman senses, he had detected the older man's presence even before Tony had set foot through the sliding glass doors and onto the terrace's threshold. Peter sat up and headed near the edge of the terrace's intricate guard rails. Tony headed towards Peter but said nothing. Tony and Peter stood on the terrace in silence, as they appreciated the view and California weather. Then Tony left Peter alone to check up on the tea downstairs. 

  
There was Peter, sitting on the balcony edge, looking up at the stars. At times like these, Peter tended to remember those he loved and lost. He was remembering all the fond memories he shared with Uncle Ben. “It was good. Summer was good. Michelle’ss family was wonderful. Um…I’m sorry to have left you alone all summer…” Peter said, slightly shy and wary of the stranger who is now apparently his boyfriend and the man he would have to stay with, at least until he finished the rest of his summer vacation.  
  
“Oh it’s alright…I’m used to it.” Tony responded with a hint of self-effacement. Still standing under the large room's grand archway with it's automatic sliding glass door, with its side doors decorated in art nouveau silver ironwork, that led to the balcony and terrace.

The room Peter stayed in composed of a large queen size bed of pearl-white silk and satin, alabaster walls, marble and limestone floors, and high beam ceilings with a skylight. The room felt like a Ritz Carlton Hotel room with all the technological amenities rather than a bedroom. All the luxury amenities possible, with a large LCD, a bathroom adjacent and connecting to the room, floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, and books upon books and large, ornate, boxed traveling luggage tucked on the corners and used as a small table.  And of course, the engineer himself did the internal decorating. The first thought that hits Peter when he entered the guest bedroom was that this room belonged to an an adventurer or wanderer, or perhaps Indiana Jones himself, with it's dark red mahogany curio glass cabinets riddled with fine china sets, small figurines of pure Jade, a rhinoceros blow horn, some old manuscripts and vintage books, and elephant, deer, and moose figurines everywhere.

 

The figurines and large statues were not tacky at all, they' were displayed and can be seen as either made of crystal, precious metals, and other art deco style things that can surely be found in any late 1920's decora. But the room’s overall theme was that of a technologically modern design with hints of anachronisms and expensive artwork here and there. Yes, both the Great Gatsby himself and CERN would be proud of the lavish room. The guest bedroom connected to Tony's home office and master bedroom. Only separated by three individual heavy large redwood doors. The solid roman archways and large pillars at the sides of the massive doors were overshadowed by the many floor-to-ceiling panels of glass, on the second floor of the house. The complete glass walls showed the beautiful cerulean Malibu beach and the sky’s blue horizon.

 _  
_ _**********AT THE MALIBU MANSION’S TERRACE**********_

 

“Do you want a cup of Tea?” Tony asked and a tea kettle was already boiling downstairs in the main kitchen in case his guest needed to relax and unwind after their travel. Both were on the huge upstairs terrace, and Tony offered graciously, but Peter simply stared out into the horizo . The sign of a man who's sophisticated and learned in the art of good manners, right conduct, and proper etiquette had managed to wait until the young teen responded. The genius was smooth like that. “Ah, yes please” was Peter’s eventual response to the cup of tea. Peter was so distracted with the magnificent Malibu view that he merely glanced over Tony’s direction.

  
At times like these when someone’s world was falling into place, or when someone's world were colliding with his, Tony didn’t  know what to do. All he really did in the past was wait for the others to have their fill and amicably break up with him. He kept things civil. All he could do was watch and wait while someone's world slowly drifted from his. His apathy prevented him from truly empathizing and caring with his one night stands and easy relationships.

But Peter was different. Tony wanted to hold onto the young teen a bit longer. He was feeling an emotion he had never felt before, and he dared not classify it as _love._ He feared that his simple crush might have turned into something a bit different---maybe love? Tony was never truly in love before, and it felt like he was falling for someone for the first time and he had no idea what to do or how to convey his feelings to Peter. As smart as he was, he was at a complete loss.

The genius could feel that the young teen was fragile and that Peter needed time. All Tony could do was offer the comforts he knew could help and waited patiently for Peter’s decision. Living alone for many years with no companion or true friend to speak of and then having a young adult as a love interest has it’s own complications. But it was an interesting turn of events in its own way.  
  
“It’s frustrating. I can’t tell you how much it frustrates me not to get close to you." Tony indicated, as he finally relented his worries to Peter.

All Peter wanted to do was lay down after having some tea. But he wasn’t able to give his answer or even a reasonable response to Tony’s statement, and now he had to listen to Tony’s insecurities.

Peter continued with an, "I’m hesitant. Your earnest help and kindness towards me seems misplaced somehow. Like you're too kind and I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop, or waiting for when it all falls down. It's not that I distrust you or that I approach new people in my life with great mistrust but...I've lost people before...I’ve not said goodbye to my uncle Ben. I don’t know how…,” the sorrow was very clear and apparent in Peter’ blue cerulean eyes; the depths was hiding the great grief and sadness he felt. The summer break was not long enough for Tony’s guest to grieve completely. His words followed by a short span of silence. The wall Peter had put up between them was still palpable. As if Peter was deciding whether or not to close himself off and shut Tony out.  
  
Then as if to comfort the young man in front of him, “I love you. You are the one you know... I don’t want to think about it, but if I lost you, after you, I would end up keeping to myself. It is this great love that still keeps me hopeful on my worst days. As you know, I get panic attacks and you are the only one that really calms me down. You’re basically the Sun that I gravitate around. You stabilize me.” Tony offered, hoping the young man could open up to him, even with him being his sponsor and Tony being a complete stranger and all. Supposing he was his sponsor only in name and funding.

 Tony sounded such an old romantic, and he was so reserved and collected, that he seemed out of character. Or perhaps he was a man who had seen enough of the world and just wanted to impart some wisdom to the young and lost soul. Tony was remembering how he felt when he was this young, always confused, isolated, and alone. Tony was remembering what it felt like when he lost his parents. How he always sought some form of connection with anyone but never could. Now that Tony thinks about it, as an adult, he really was still alone and lost in life and he never wanted Peter to feel the way he did or experience what he had gone through.  
  
Tony needed to help Peter get through it. But he also wanted to know the truth. Tony asked him, “Are you that spider boy, spiderling, what are you…” as he held up a holographic video of Peter stopping a hurtling bus with his bare hands.

Peter looked at him. “I’m...I’m Spider Man…”

Tony, with a solemn look on his face, nodded, then breathed a sigh of relief.

“Do you think I deserve this selflessness from you? Or is it too late for me?” Peter inquired.  
  
“What do you mean?” Tony solemn, raised an eyebrow then took a seat at one of the many balcony chairs across Peter.  
  
“I mean, I’ve only known you since that Monday before summer break. I don’t know a thing about you other than you’re my love interest. I don’t know a thing about you. I don’t know your likes and dislikes. Nor your reason for leaving New York. And I don’t know what it would take for things to be right again.” Peter shared, and he was slightly feeling some emotional distress, and he knew that he had to open up to such a beautiful man, since Tony is the only one he talked to about him being a superhero.

  
One could see the various luminous stars shining down upon the quiet Malibu beach side. The balcony terrace offered them a spectacular view of the clear deep black night sky. The soothing sounds of the waves crashing on the shoreline was relaxing. The atmosphere was tinged with sadness and unspoken loss, but also hope. As if the stars were there to offer a silent shoulder for them to lean on. Or perhaps the quiet evening offered them the privacy and silence they both needed, or perhaps a peaceful moment they could both hold on to, a kind of rock or stability for the emotional distresses they were both feeling.  
  
“Well for starters, let’s start with calling me Tony. And here” Tony says, offering a packet of tissues he retrieved from his inside Burberry coat pockets.  
  
They sat there in comfortable silence for a while. Then Tony told Peter, “Do you want dinner? I can cook and whiff up some basic entrees” Tony offered, accompanied by a gentle and comforting, albeit sweet smile.  
  
“You look really young for your age?” Peter inquired, his mood was lifting and was now joking with Tony. Peter noticed a wild strand of gray hair in the genius’ hair. Peter finally began to open up and he tried to find out more about him, and noted that it would be beneficial to ask and know him if they’re going to spend the rest of the weekend, or possibly even the rest of the summer together.  
  
Tony raised  another eyebrow and chuckled. He donned a genuine smile on his face. Surprised at his young guest’s  inquisitive nature.

   
“I am 35. I look much younger than my age. I suppose my father had the same affliction. His age didn’t show…” Tony stated, remembering Howard, his late father fondly. He smiled to no one in particular, then he smiled to Peter, as he gazed at the large expanse of the blue Malibu beach, coupled with the illuminating stars and orchards and acres of grape vines. Tony was smiling to Peter, which made Tony look more beautiful, and austere than he already was.

The words graceful, elegant, infallible, and breathtaking crossed Peter's mind in describing what Tony looked to him. Peter stared too long at Tony, and he started blushing oh so slightly then furiously--the embarrassment was tinting his already rosy cheeks red. Peter was feeling himself shying away and he was averting his gaze. He was gazing nervously at the ground, and was gently biting his lip to hide his anxious ridden face. He told himself that he needed to stop thinking about Mr. Stark this way...  
  
“Before I start cooking dinner. Now that I’ve told you my age, tell me a little about yourself.” Tony said, and he broke  the long uncomfortable silence between them. His interest peaked, and he was hoping Peter would not think him imposing or him trying too hard to get too close for comfort. Tony really, genuinely wanted his guest to open up to him, no matter their age difference or how short a time they’ve been together.  
  
“Well, I’ve lived in Queens all my life. I loke books, physics, computer science, but mostly nature. I've gone to public school...well...since grade school. I sing in a punk rock band. I've not really gotten into any serious trouble. I like to read on my spare time. I live with my Aunt May and she never got remarried. I miss her. We used to go bag-packing sometimes. I like to go hiking and doing outdoorsy stuff… I’m close to her. I think she’s the best aunt in the world. As for me, I think I’m average, in terms of intelligence and skill…” Peter said as he cut it off there. He was hoping Tony noticed he was still feeling a bit shy and he was trying his best to open up to a complete stranger. Tony looked at his love’s young face, and had the chance to take a good look at him, and he thought Peter was strikingly beautiful. The kind of beauty he'd only find in the most remarkably beautiful people in the world. One that... if he stared too long, could surely  take his breath away. But alas, Tony allowed his guest to continue the small talk, even with Peter’s obvious lack of self confidence.  
  
“Hmmm…” Tony huffed, not in a rude way, but just enough to indicate that he had understood what his young love interest had said. Tony allowed Peter' self-criticism go for now, but in reality Tony thought his love interest to be quite beautiful, immaculate, and easy to look at. Any outsider would have loved to simply gaze upon his breath-taking, austere, awe-inspiring beauty, but Tony saved these thoughts for another time and for another conversation.  
  
“You know…Right now, It may feel like the world had collapsed right in front of you. I’m sorry about Ben. it may feel like the fallout had already begun.  And that it feels like the world has finally fallen at your feet. It may seem like the world is seeking payment for all the happiness you've felt in life…Some kind of a twisted reckoning…” Tony said, with that low comforting baritone voice,  as he was gazing up at the heavens, onto the deep dark blue and clear California sky riddled with bright stars. Their wounds and old hurts ever expansive and ill-contained. He knew how to guide a young burgeoning superhero, but he didn’t know how to help Peter through his grief.

 

"You're young. Don't ever let this hope you feel now go. Don't shut yourself from the world. You don't want to end up like me..." Tony continued to speak, regret and insurmountable sadness in his voice and a clear destruction of his crumbling self schema. The egotistic Tony Stark was showing his vulnerable side to Peter.  
  
Peter hanged to every word his love interest said. His eye contact with him only broken when he got up.  
  
Peter stood up from his seat from one of the balcony chairs and trudged towards Tony, his supposed mentor who was now responsible for him. Tony held himself with as much courage and dignity as he could muster as Peter approached closer and closer and sat right next to Tony; similar to how a child would intimately sit next to a beloved friend. Peter sat and smiled as if they have done this before. Tony didn’t mind how close Peter got. As if it was only natural to invade Tony's personal space and draw their bodies as close as possible without touching, while sitting right next to each other. It felt as if they've never been apart and this was some kind of normal ritual they've always done. Just sitting and talking and relishing in each others' easy companionship.  
  
But to Tony, right now, at this very moment Peter appeared before him as some sort of saving grace. Heaven sent to stave away the isolation and self defeatist notion Tony had to trudge through on a daily basis. Perhaps a break from the pervasive loneliness Tony suffered from for the last year. Or perhaps an actual real human being he can share those small talk and daily conversations with. Peter appeared more mature and level headed as Tony continued to feel flustered when his love interest decided to approach and sit next to him oh so closely.  
  
Peter sat and they shared the comfortable two seat balcony sofa and Peter moved his body slightly to the side so he was now facing a fidgety Tony. The genius couldn’t help but touch Peter’s side. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself.  
  
“Thank you for what you’ve done for Aunt May… and for me” Peter stated. He was showing genuine gratitude to a now slightly uncomfortable Tony. The engineer wanted to simply push Peter down on the sofa and paid little attention to the young teen’s words.  Peter had wrapped his arms around the old man and had given him a rather intimate hug. So much for being strangers. Tony was questioning himself right now, he was questioning his mind if young guys do this all the time, or if this is normal for Peter’s generation to hug others like this. Or if he had just lived in New York long enough and he has gotten used to the cold indifference New Yorkers seemed to present themselves by on a daily basis.  
  
“Thank you for showing me hope. And for being there at my worst time. I didn’t know that you love me. But now I do. I hope I can be yours. I hope I can do right by you…” Peter told a now slightly taken aback Tony. Tony awkwardly hugged his young love interest back. He was hoping Peter didn’t notice his reluctance. For Tony, it was like hugging and recreating one of his dirty fantasies and it still seemed inappropriate to him.  But alas, this would take some getting used to--he told himself. Peter didn’t even realize he had climbed over one of Tony’s thighs and he was oblivious to the fact that he had draped himself over the billionaire’s body. All the young teen wanted was to be close to Tony as humanly possible.  
  
“I’ve known great loss Peter. Contrary to what Buddhists say, the mind is not immune to suffering. Our bodies may not feel the full extent of certain emotional distresses now, but our minds do get spent. I’ve to tell you a secret now that we’re sharing.” Tony said, and he was still embracing his young love interest in his arms. He knew Peter was a little bit older now after his birthday, and he could technically get away with what he was thinking since they were in California, but he dismissed this notion, and continued to stay in the comfortable embrace.

“I’m sorry for falling for you…” Tony said, and he knew he had no chance but wait for Peter.  
  
"You've done me no wrong...It's..., you're here now, I understand. You're here with me and that's all that matters. You're who's important to me right now.... I don't need an apology. I simply need you here right now...I know you've suffered pain even I can't begin to fathom...I just..."then as if Peter regretted this confession, he was left loss for words. Not being able to connect to his mentor, who he knew had shut himself from the world for the last year, had gotten Peter thinking of way that he could help Tony. Tony chalked it up to the folly and ignorance of love. What else could make him lose his cool and pine over someone half his age. Tony allowed Peter to stay in his arms. His love interest was gazing out of the balcony and into the private orchards and pristine gardens down below  
  
"Well it's not so bad as you think it is Mr. Stark. Pain can present itself in different ways. Pain can be much worse,  and it has no specific time period nor does it stay indefinitely over time. For me I'm damaged in some ways... Many damages knows no bounds nor does it pick its victims...well, to be completely honest with you, I haven't gotten used to..." The young teen was unsure whether or not he should have divulged this. And a tad regretful to have opened up so willingly. Peter shared his own secrets, or rather, his current disadvantages, with a tinge of embarrassment. He knew full well his own strengths and the fact that he was spider man brought more problems that had to face..

“I’m tired, can we go inside?” Peter asked.  
  
"Well...hmm" Tony thought for a second and came to a plan. The cogs of his brain started to turn and whizz. A small alarm could be seen on his face, as he tried his hardest to stave off some crazy impulses. He tried to figure out a sane way to share the house with Peter.  
  
"I haven't slept in a few days...even if I know better. PTSD coupled with general anxiety--that's what the shrinks call it. Some irrational fear and insecurity that I feel whenever I'm alone, especially when sleeping. I suffer from night terrors and someone has to shake me and wake me up when it happens...," Tony said hoping to not alarm his now concerned love interest. Tony still hoped the plan he had in his head won't go awry or make it awkward between them.  
  
Now not only did Tony have to address his complicated relationship with his love interest and mentee, but Peter was also slowly finding out the many things wrong with him, or rather the afflictions Tony was suffering from. He supposed he would only find out now since they'd been going out for a few weeks. Tony can feel the pain of a headache starting at the back of his head, feeling his panic attack about to take place and he was trying his hardest to suppress it as best as he could so as not to alarm the young man in his arms.

"I'll try to get used to sharing with another person. I have moments I’m not proud of, that's my secret. I’m constantly withdrawn and lost to the world. I've been wronged to such a great extent that I close myself off from the world. I have been afflicted with a recent trauma. It's been a constant struggle just opening up to people due to what happened to me in the past." Tony told Peter, now intently listening to every word the older man had to say.

“I’m sorry…” Peter said, as he felt sadness for the difficulties Tony had to go through. He felt a deep sorrow for the man in front of him.

Peter gave the older man another wholesome hug. The warm embrace was too intimate and too close for comfort. Peter started to feel hot and bothered.

“Sleepover in my bed?...” Tony asked without thinking about the repercussions. The billionaire didn’t think his question through and he was unaware of the things that would unfold.  
  
“Hmm…” was all Peter said with a nod, as he stared off into the distance, and he knew he had to figure out a way to explain what was happening to him, what was happening with him and his mentor. He had  to explain things to his friend, Ned, when he gets back to school.

Tony got up and held Peter’s hand. He gently pulled and led the young auburn haired teen towards the bedroom.

When they arrived inside Tony’s bedroom, Peter headed towards the mini fridge to grab a bottle of cold water.

"I’m just going to take a quick shower. You can wait there if you want", as Tony pointed nonchalantly towards his bed.

Peter smiled and plopped himself on the bed. He let gravity pull his body back and he laid half of his body down---his upper body on the bed while his knees where comfortably bent and his legs were off the edge and his feet were on the ground.

While Tony was in the shower, Peter got up and started exploring the bedroom.

He stumbled across the walk-in closet. Peter started to feel uncomfortable in the clothes he travelled in. So he took them off, and slipped in one of Tony’s cotton Polo shirts that was hanging on one of the coat racks.

He then walked out of the closet and sat on the edge of the bed. He asked Friday (Jarvis 2.0) to play some songs by _The Weeknd_ while he got one of the Physics books that were left on the night stand.

When Tony walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his favorite t-shirt and shorts, he did a double-take at the sight that was before him.

His mouth dropped when he saw the immaculate creature who was reading a Garrett Lisi book, with nothing but dark blue boxer-briefs and his white Polo shirt that went past Peter’s hips and was just barely covering his smooth thighs.  
  
"I can't imagine you forgiving me for wanting you. I just can’t help it. You’re..." Tony said, earnestly apologetic and sorrowful for what life has tempted him with. A moment of silence shared by the two was stretched longer throughout the night. They sat there, in their own world, thinking about the troubles they may face ahead. But mostly, Tony was tinkering on his tablet, and he was trying so hard to distract himself from f*cking Peter right into the mattress. Peter stayed silent while he was engrossed and consumed by the physics book he was reading. They both sat upright on the bed, and each were doing something to try to ignore the other’s presence.

Reading the book was complicated, but when Peter suddenly glanced up from its page, Tony knew he was in trouble.

(FIRST POSSIBLE DIRECTION FOR THE OUTCOME: Peter's hand went up to Tony's cheeks and caressed them softly. They made eye contact and...)

OR

(SECOND POSSIBLE DIRECTION FOR THE OUTCOME: Tony's hand went up to Peter's cheeks and caressed them softly. They made eye contact and...)

(Author's Note: Please leave a comment voting for your DIRECTION OF THE OUTCOME!) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment letting me know which Route I should take based on the choices. I've been refreshing the page because I got so eager XD


	9. I Know I Can't Afford You (Aka S.L.O.W.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go you dirty sinners.
> 
> Template is from "High Society: Fantastical Steps On How To Bed A Virgin" Chapter 11
> 
> Enjoy :D

He Makes Me Coffee Chapter 9 “I Know I Can’t Afford You”  
(TEMPLATE IS FROM HIGH SOCIETY: Fantastical Steps on How To Bed A Virgin)

*********ON TONY STARK’S BED*********

“Do I have your consent, love?” was Tony’s clear question before touching Peter.

“Yes…” was Peter’ cooperating reply. His voice was low and sensual.

And since Tony got his consent from the young man he immediately got to work. He began disrobing in the most elegant way. The tall man seemed to have such an ethereal quality to him and as the young teen observed, he couldn’t quite figure out what it was that made him so mesmerized and captivated. He quickly imagined what it would be like to have this man as his first, and it sent shivers down his spine, secretly titillating his senses, and was lighting some unknown desire deep within him. Peter told himself that if this man was his first, this could be like stumbling upon Nirvana or something along those lines. It would feel like having a formula one engine in a McLaren for his first car.

And since the man in front of him began removing the many expensive layers of clothes he had on, Peter felt the urge to mirror the man’s actions and started undressing himself as well. But Peter couldn’t even unclasp the buttons of the white polo shirt he had borrowed, his hands were shaking so tumultuously, his body was in such a violent panic, his fingers were going rigid and were also trembling uncontrollably, and all his brain could think about was the possible exhilarating sex he's about to have. He was excited beyond measure that he couldn’t calm down.

Because the only references he ever had in his life were either from porn or from questionable stories from his friends, Peter thought it would be a good idea after taking off his clothes, to leave his underwear on and sit on the edge of the bed. Tony still had his tight pants on and was slowly approaching the slightly scared but excited teen. As he walked towards the bed, Tony stopped and knelt down right in front of Peter and Peter simply looked at the man in awe. He observed his rippling chest and biceps, his well toned abs, and the beautiful face with deep amber-gold eyes. It seemed that everything was alluring about Tony and Peter's heart skipped a beat, and his body trembled in excitement. Peter could get lost in those piercing, yet warm eyes--his gaze beguiling and welcoming. His lips alarming yet gentle, and his caresses rough yet caring.

“Remember, you can say no to anything, even when we’re in the middle of it. You understand?” was Tony’s concise question. He knew how serious it was when it came to consensual sex, and he was not about to mess up someone’s first time by not knowing what the other wanted or permitted.

Peter nodded as Tony looked up, and seemed to be checking out the boy’s vestal and pure looking body.

“May I…?” was the third question of Tony, and he wanted to strip Peter off of his boxers. Peter beat him to it by slowly standing up from the bed. He started to lower his underwear but Tony stopped him by holding his wrist.

Tony, who was still kneeling in front of the young teen, was surprised by Peter’s sudden bold movements. He wanted to see all of him.

Tony wanted to rip Peter’ thin Calvin Klein cotton underwear at the sides and simply let them drop on the floor, but he decided not to, feeling as though it might be too intense for the young auburn-haired teen. But impatience determined Tony’s whole mood and made him desire Peter even more. Tony witnessed the immaculate alabaster skin. The almost naked body so touchable, so biddable, so soft, and oh so tempting.

Tony held the edges of Peter’ underwear, and with the help of long dexterous fingers, carefully pulled it down, eventually revealing Peter' sex. It had already been hot and throbbing and Peter felt slightly embarrassed; standing fully naked in front of this anonymous stranger. Well supposedly, a stranger to Peter because he only knew Tony for a couple of weeks. Furthermore, Tony did was still unsure if this was Peter’s first time.

And when Peter moved back to lay on the bed, there was no shyness, no embarrassment, or hesitation, only openness. And the feeling was so new to Tony, it turned him into a willful partner, who actually very much wanted to go through with what they were about to do.

  
Peter opened his legs up slowly and so lasciviously- he was opening up and exposing his body shamelessly like a room center piece. If Tony was in church right now, Peter’s body would be the altar. Tony, as he was seeing the scene, felt as though his soul was going to be damned for what he’s about to do to this poor, innocent young man. Like an angel who had an uncontrolled, sinful desire, Tony was about to fall from grace and turn into a ravenous demon. The older man wanted to ravage the innocence of the white lamb in front of him. It would be the greatest and most exquisite slaughter for the beast inside Tony.

Peter found purchase on the white bed sheets and held onto them

Tony climbed atop the bed and positioned himself on top of the youth. Tony soothingly told him to relax, as he redirected Peter’ unsure hands and placed them on his perfect body.

“You can hold onto to me...here...” and Tony gently placed Peter’ hands onto his shoulders.

Then the older man started with little nips here and there, on Peter’ jawline, then he gave him light kisses on his neck, then a small bite on his collar bone. The inexperienced teen did some of his exploring as well. His hands were falling from Tony’s shoulders to touch his arms, then to his toned sides, then they were tracing the prominent abs and ribs on the man, then they were feeling his protruding hip bones, and Peter was slightly starting to sit up while Tony kept kissing his chest and body.

The foreplay was steamy and sensual. Each couldn’t keep their hands to themselves as they quickly turned up the heat of their passionate caresses.

The teasing was so good Peter collapsed back on the bed. He continued to patiently allow the older man to do more to him, Peter wished that Tony would kiss him already. All the touches Tony did was set up his body for more attention, as it slowly burned with desire.

As Peter laid back down, Tony followed him down the bed by playfully chasing and catching the young teen’s lips. He'd smile as he teased the teen with feather-like kisses on the rosy, supple lips until the teen would give the deeper kiss to him. After a while, he kissed him with such ferocity for a couple of minutes that he eventually took Peter’s breath away. Tony tugged at Peter’ lower lips, nipped at his upper lips, chased his tongue with his own, and did pretty much an all around amazing job at kissing and teasing the virgin. As a result the young lad simply melted into putty and was desperately trying to get his body as close to him as possible. Tony sensed the youth's desperation.

The engineer didn’t know how far he should take it tonight.

Tony licked his pert nipples like a nasty habit. And apparently the sensation was too strong and Peter started to slightly move away as Tony moved after him. Peter couldn’t really get away because of Tony’s weight. When the older man left his chest, he started kissing the side of his neck then sucked, and it made Peter jump, but suddenly settled down when he realized he was being given a hickey. The tongue slightly hot, wet, and the sensations were too intense, as Tony sucked and gave the panting teen a proper hickey. After leaving a satisfactory hickey, Tony moved up from his supple neck to the back of his ear. As he worried the skin there, where Peter’ neck and earlobe connected, Peter thought he might not make it if the man continued to tease his ear this way. After teasing his earlobe, Tony proceeded to tenderly place his lips upon Peter’ lips. Their desire for each other forced them to be more aggressive and more passionate than ever. Their lust caused them to share in one mind numbing kiss. Tony slowly laced his larger hands with the stranger's petite ones. The kiss was so damn good. Tony made sure his desire was known as he passionately kissed the young man. It was almost too good to be true as Peter could feel the older man's breath and intoxicating Ralph Lauren perfume. He breathed him in and he wanted all of Tony for himself.

Tony momentarily left his lips to go lower, and Peter arched his back when the older man sucked one of his pert nipples.

When both his nipples were thoroughly attended to and stimulated, the lavish lips sensually continued their way down to Peter’ abdomen. When Peter looked down, he saw Tony lick and kiss his abdomen, and the older man stared intently at him during the whole action; with piercing, ferocious eyes observing its pray. It took Peter’ breath away. He had never been anyone that was so hungry and intense.

The teen can be heard lowly saying, “Ah..Fuck….” as Peter felt the intensity of how much the man on top of him desired to be inside him. Tony wanted mortal flesh wrapped around his sex, and he wanted to give pleasure in return.

Tony felt the titillating anticipation apparent by the way Peter opened his trembling legs some more. Tony abruptly stopped what he was doing, and swiftly left the bed, and this confused Peter. He worried he might have done something wrong and ruined everything; but Tony simply went to his coat and fished out what looked like a vial of lube. The blushing teen sighed in relief. Before climbing back on top of the bed, Tony got rid of his pants and underwear in one fell swoop.

The mood lighting in the place colored the room in amber light and slight darkness, but Peter can see the prominent sex protruding up between the man’s legs, and he almost gasped at its size. The youth strongly believed it may never fit and was simply left in amazement.

He could see the rippling, toned muscles of Tony, and his strong arms, and well sculpted legs, and a predatory look on his face.

Peter felt the lust and desire he always wanted. He wanted to be desired. He wanted to be ravished raw by the godlike, immaculate body. Like a helpless maiden before a powerful beast. His body now under the mercy of a strong stranger. Tony wanted to fully command the teen underneath him. Peter’ rationality ebbed slowly away, as his desire to be dominated turned into an earnest longing as Tony climbed on top of him and started kissing the pretty mouth again.

Peter’s sanity went out the window when Tony began touching the teen.

And to Tony’s surprise, the young man kissed him back eagerly and with greater resolve. Tony observed the lips he was kissing to be so supple and tender and his body so pliant and reactive that he wanted to be inside of him as soon as possible. Morals be damned. Never have Tony felt so impatient in his life before. And if he had his way, he wouldn’t hesitate to just sheath himself inside the biddable body and start ramming into the whimpering teen like a large ram tupping a little white ewe. Tony wanted to hear Peter’s sweet screams.

  
“On your knees” Tony lowly growled and the young teen willingly obeyed and got on all fours. Peter prayed to any god that he’d be able to handle and hold on just a little longer for this one. He had not really played with his lower back nor did he last long whenever he touched himself.

Peter wanted to lavishly suck on Tony’s beautiful fingers and coat them with saliva, but the presence of lube deemed the action unnecessary.

Tony generously applied a coat of lube on Peter’ backside. The oily lube slowly trickled down from Peter’ back side arch to his pale, firm legs. Tony saw this and all he wanted to do was sheath himself immediately into the oh so willing, desperate teen. But his self control told him otherwise.

Tony had started with one finger, pushing in and out, slowly, while Peter was mewling, and moaning. Then after lesser friction, Tony added another finger, and he could feel himself getting harder than he had ever been while he watched Peter’s sinful reactions to his ministrations. And then finally, when he deemed Peter ready for a third finger, he had sped up the pace from a slow rhythm, into a constant rhythm. This action generated more sweet moans and sensual “yesses” from the young teen’s throat. Peter was starting to leak with pre-cum and Tony noticed this.

The genius started to align himself once his fingers were done. He coated himself generously with the lube and gave himself a stroke before setting himself in.

The penetration was somewhat painful even with the helpful lube and thorough scissoring, Peter’s tolerance for pain was slightly helped by the expert preparation and care Tony applied.

When it was time for Tony to slide inside Peter, the teen was unbelievably tight that he had to catch his breath. He was so large, larger than most well endowed men and there was difficulty making the young man relax. Tony rubbed the sides of Peter’ hips and legs, and he was bidding him to relax a bit more, and at this point Tony hadn’t moved an inch, as he tried desperately to comfort the youth.

Tony’s desire to move was not yet fulfilled as he tried as hard as he could to be gentle. He was not about to objectify the inexperienced teen beneath him. He held onto his good intent. He told the young man to breath easy and calm his body. Following the man’s advice, Peter tried hard to relax while getting impaled and feeling himself being ripped in two. No amount of soothing words could ease the pain.

But when Tony deemed it safe to move, Peter started to feel small, wondrous sensations other than the obvious pain. Laced with the pain hid some unexplored pleasure. The slow, luxurious movements gave way to small hints of pleasure. Peter slowly began to feel different sensations as Tony slowly moved in and out of him.

Tony’s sex was so thick and long that he had to take great care not to rush into things. He also realized that Peter might not have even been with anyone at all. This thought gave the engineer some pause and considered their situation. He moved in and out, as slow as he could, but the feeling he was experiencing felt so good that he was tempted to move a little bit more than he had paced himself for.

Gradually, the intolerable pain gave way to signs of immeasurable pleasure.

After a dozen thrusts, Tony was on the forefront of some divine abyss, and he could not help but finally drive into the young teen, harder, faster, with more haste.

Peter was, at this point yelling expletives and commands, “Oh yes, Mr. Stark, ah! Give it to me! Yes! Ah!,” the young teen said.

And by the second dozen powerful thrusts from Tony, Peter yelled out, “Oh god, Tony Yes!” and this exclamation almost made Tony c*m right then and there. It was the first time that Peter called him by his first name, and they were at the height of their pleasure. The fast paced f*cking was leaving Peter breathless, and he had to take deeper and greater grasp just to catch his breath.

He was seeing stars as Tony continually pounded into him-relentlessly-and with great force. Peter could feel his body shake and his knees where having some difficulty holding his body up. At this point, Peter was feeling so much pleasure that his arms had turned into jello and half of his face were burried in the pillows, his mouth agape, as he saw stars dancing across his eyes, and his shoulders and chest were also being pushed down onto the pillows.

All Peter could do was take in the intense pleasure while his body slightly convuled in sweet sweet ecstasy.

Tony’s sex was so hard and pounded endlessly into Peter’s hole. Tony held Peter’s fit waist with a vice grip and the teen knew that he would be sporting some bruises tomorrow.

After a while the small pleasurable sensations turned into palpable bliss, then to sweet sweet delectation , and finally to insurmountable, mind-blowing ecstasy.

It was desire, and lust, and fear all melded into one, taking Peter deeper into depths he never knew.

Tony thought this was more intense than all the sex he had before. It drove him wild, and he was unhinged. He couldn’t believe it was Peter’s first time, and if it was, then his thrusts would be the most intense the young teen would ever experience.

He realized how the young could be so cruel for making him so wanton. Being on all fours, Tony wondered if the young teen’s hands and knees were alright, as he continuously and steadfastly f*cked him into the mattress.

Peter’ legs quaked and Tony played his body like an exquisite Stradivarius. The young man underneath him produced such tempting sounds. Peter’ cries echoed throughout the room, unable to contain his voice anymore, he placed one of his hands on his mouth to hold the screams in.

Tony sped up his pace. He would almost pull out and then slam into the teen’s hole.

Tony grabbed and gripped the youth’s hips so hard he would likely sport passionate bruises tomorrow. The older man was so hungry like a wild animal, starved of any contact for so long, and he couldn’t contain it anymore. He thrust up more than forward and the temptation that lay underneath him began to cry in earnest. The passion was so overwhelming and mind blowing; it had completely undone Peter, turning him into a melting pool of lurid pleasure and exquisite emotion. Expressive sounds of flesh began to grow louder and louder, the smell of sex in the air, while their bodies were filled to the brim with endorphins and dopamine.

Peter felt the simple, sweet misery, the pleasurable agony, and exquisite torture of being filled over and over again.

Tony was a ruthless savage lost in the height of passion. Unaware of it’s intoxicating effect on the virgin underneath him, he continually pounded into him. All Peter could do was hang on to the bed’s sturdy headboard as Tony continued to forcefully fuck him senseless. Peter mewled and kept saying “yes” over and over again. The pounding/ramming was so pleasurable Peter teetered on the brink at every pulse and insertion.

Peter had never cried in front of strangers, but now, he was begging, crying. Crying and begging, all at the same time, while he managed to ask Tony to fuck him harder. The older man tried, but the thrusts were already so aggressive and vigorous, Tony thought the youth might not be able to handle it. But eventually, the older man thrusted harder and consequently, both dissolved in greater physical pleasure.

Peter was fucked senseless and breathless. Tony kept the thrusting going as the young teen begged profusely. The genius obliged, as he gave Peter what he wanted over and over again, with increasing magnitude and intensity.

As Tony thrusted adamantly, picking up the pace even more, Peter’ eyes started to loose focus and had started to see stars. His eyes were turning into observers of phosphenes and bursts of light.

The act was so pleasurable, Peter started to move his body back so he may push his hips more towards the man, as Tony continually thrusted into him with full force. The f*cking was so intense, it contained the kind of passion that could burn the two down to cinders. The desire both of the men felt was too great for one individual to handle. They felt the kind of pleasure that could drive a person mad.

They were both so wanton they they didn’t realize how intense they were getting.

Tony wanted to squeeze out the sweetest, most exquisite sensation from the young stranger. And Peter wanted to wrench out the greatest delusion-causing bliss from his mortal flesh.

“Can’t you give me more old man? Just f*ck me harder already!” Peter exclaimed, as he forgot that Tony didn’t possess the same superhuman strength that he had.

When Tony felt a change in position was needed, he pulled out of the panting youth and told him a few instructive words. Peter slightly protested from the loss of sensation and turned around to look at the stranger behind him.

“Will you ride me?” was Tony’s question, but it was more of a command than a question, and hearing these words sparked an intense desire in Peter.

Tony headed near the bed’s headboard, calmly laid down on his back as he watched the young teen scramble to get on top of him. Peter straddled Tony with zeal. He found the teen’s desperation so amusing. Peter desperately wanted to ride the billionaire--no question about it.

When Peter was on top of him, he quickly grabbed Tony’s hard sex from behind him, positioned it at the right place, and quickly went down on the man like a crazed sex fiend. Tony’s sex went into Peter’ hole, but with some pauses, for it was necessary for Peter to command his lower back to open up more and it was still with great difficulty to get all of it in.

Peter began to slowly go up and down as Tony’s sex went halfway in and out of him.

As Peter rode the older man, Tony held his hips as he guided him with the pace.

The moans that fell out of Peter’s mouth sounded so rich and earnest, it made Tony’s head dizzy. Peter’s moans alone could give Tony a good buzz going.

The sensation Peter ripped out of Tony’s lower body was comparable to infernal sin and he didn’t want the sensations he was feeling inside to end. Peter wished morning would never come as Tony sweetly fucked up into him steadily, and with vigor. Peter tried his hardest to ride him and quickly hastened the pace.

“Please...harder...Ah!....” Peter blurted as he got lost in the sensation and pace. Tony didn’t need for some kid to tell him what to do or even to thrust up harder, and as a result of his sexual prowess, he began to hit the young man’s sweet spot on purpose. Making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. At first Peter did not know what it was, but he suddenly remembered about the male prostate, and he too joined in, in the furious fucking. Peter turned into an incoherent mess of “yeses” as he rode him harder. Peter believed his body couldn't take it anymore but he did not want to quit because he wanted more (A/N: young the giant lyric :)

And he rode him steadfastly, briskly and Tony couldn’t help but smile realizing that: It was always the quiet ones that are the freakiest in the bedroom. Tony was pleasantly surprised at how responsive and zealous the young man on top of him was. Peter was so soft, pliant, biddable, and wild.

“Not bad for a virgin…” Tony teased and he knew this would rile up Peter even more.

In no time at all, they have worked up a fervent, feverish pace and Peter wanted to keep up with the pace, as he felt the urge to satisfy the man underneath him, and he wanted him to feel as good as he felt, but little did he know, the older man was already pleasantly buzzed and was almost on the brink.

And when Tony deemed it necessary to change the position for the third time, he asked the youth to momentarily stop. He made Peter get on his back and he willingly obliged.

Peter opened up his legs for Tony again and Tony got on top of him, this time already angling his sex to the youth’s hole. Tony quickly sheathed himself inside and held the youth's legs that were wrapped around his sides. This time Tony tried to penetrate the teen all the way, as deep as he could go until the hilt.

Tony sensually moaned and sighed, feeling as if he was fucking a virgin for the first time. Little did he know he was closer to the truth than ever.

Peter’s legs were now held then suddenly Tony had let them go and allowed Peter to encircle the man’s hips with his legs to draw him closer, pushing their bodies ever closer until the space between was paper thin.

Then Tony placed one of Peter’s legs on his shoulder and he began his ministrations again. But the rhythm was slower but with more force this time.

With his voice hoarse and his throat sore, Peter couldn’t speak further, all he could do was sweetly mewl and whimper as Tony began to slowly thrust into him.

Peter’ thoughts were leaving him, and he began to only focus on the intense sensations he was feeling. He started to focus on the place they were connected.

Tony was driven with so much desire, he was helpless and all he could do was thrust inside over and over into the welcoming body.

Within the next minute, sexually charged, raunchy sounds can be heard echoing throughout the room. Heavy moans spilled out of Peter for the hundredth time this night. The youth was experiencing such unbelievable pleasure. Tony had to catch his breath as he continued pounding Peter into the mattress.

Peter was in such a delirious trance, he felt his body elated, electrified, searing and burning with euphoria. There was a little drool escaping at the side of his mouth.

The pounding started from a soft-core approach, then turned into straight-up hardcore fucking. He was grinding in a frenzy.

It got too much and the young teen was so overwhelmed, his mouth agape, his tongue almost sticking out. The rhythm pushing him ever closer to promised oblivion. If he could describe this moment, in his sweet delirium, it would be exquisite pleasure. Peter thought he was getting closer and closer to losing his mind. As absurd as the notion was, he couldn’t help but feel like what was happening was not merely physical fucking. It took both a while to realize that this wasn’t just sex, but was seriously turning into intimate lovemaking. He could feel the body on top of him, the strong push of Tony’s pelvis, pounding him harder without smothering him. The pleasure on the part where their bodies connected was intense. They stared at each other’s eyes intently, passionately and sincerely.

With Peter being in the missionary position, they looked like two lovers locked in a fiery embrace, exploring every inch of each other’s limits, hands roaming all over the sides, hips, shoulders, back and thighs. The once aggressive, abrasive and vigorous touches of Tony now turned into soft caresses and subtle touches. This tender and gentle action opened up an unexplored dimension in their lovemaking. As if the two had arrived in some dark paradise that only the two knew. Every time Peter closed his eyes, he could feel the man’s hands on his body, and the exquisite pleasure inside him, and it stoked the flames of passion he did not know was raging inside his heart.

Eventually, Peter’ desire built up to a grand crescendo.

Tony's built up anguish was also at a tipping point. He wavered upon the brink of oblivion as he hurriedly sped up the already fast pace.

With Peter already drowning in insurmountable pleasure and sensations, he felt the signs of orgasm hit him.

"Ah....!" exclaimed the impressionable teen, his mind going blank. Then with one fell thrust, Peter elegantly arched his back, and his body went rigid, every heated muscle drawn taut. then spasmed, releasing his seed on Tony’s stomach. The orgasm comparable to a hit of pure heroine.

His head felt light, and his body was still recovering from the ecstasy when he realized Tony was still rock hard inside of him.

Tony couldn’t let the thoroughly exhausted lad go, but he had to, so he pulled out, stroked himself fervently, then came on the boy’s inner thighs, with ribbons of silk spurting out of him in vast amounts, and painting Peter' exhausted body. Tony then collapsed on the side of the bed, his panting ragged breaths beginning to slow down.

Other than the obvious bodily pleasure both had felt, they came to realize that there was an unspeakable truth between them But soon, Peter dismissed the odd feeling as he slowly dozed off to sleep. Tony simply looked at the young man endearingly from his side of the bed. And just like that, Tony wanted to know more about the curious teen and his heart ached a little as he reminded himself that this was just a dispensable one night stand.

Tony saw some kind of truth in that blissful moment. The kind of truth that could drive a man insane. The realization hit him hard as he began to contemplate about the possibility that he may never be with this wondrous teen again.

Tony realized that this could be one of those unforgettable experiences, that he would surely remember and would haunt him for the rest of his life; but he was too sleepy and too tired to devise any plan at the moment.

But eventually he too succumb to sleep as the waves of slumber carried him silently to rest.

  
And as they made one last eye contact before dozing off, the two knew they were both falling dangerously in love. And Tony could feel his heart instantaneously break, for he may never see this teen after tonight. Oh the cruelty of chance! and the absurdity of life!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me a comment telling me what you guys think


End file.
